


L'oscuro sovrano della notte

by michirukaiou7



Series: Baby!Nightbird [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper non era coccoloso.<br/>Mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'oscuro sovrano della notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



Cooper non era coccoloso.  
 _Mai_.  
Perché erano maschi, perché avevano un sacco di anni di differenza, perché i fratelli maggiori i minori li picchiano, non li coccolano; poi magari li difendono dai bambini prepotenti dei giardinetti, ma non li coccolano.  
 _Mai_.  
Quando Coop lo faceva, era solo a scopo denigratorio.  
Blaine giocava felice con la sua tenuta da Nightbird: era impegnato a salvare il suo fido famiglio dalla Torre della Malvagità, dove il suo spietato nemico, il terribile Lord Mangustian, lo aveva rinchiuso per costringerlo a rivelargli l’identità del supereroe.  
Tradotto: Blaine aveva lanciato il suo cucciolo di peluche preferito in cima alla libreria (quella pesante, inchiodata al muro) e ora si dava alla scalata dei ripiani per andarlo a recuperare.  
Mentre era impegnato nell’arrampicata, Cooper era entrato in camera sua.  
– Scricciolo, se cadi e ti spacchi la testa mamma mi mette in punizione per un mese. E in quel caso io prenderò a calci la tua tomba, sappilo.  
– Coop, devi bussare quando entri!  
– Non prendo ordini da un moccioso appeso alla libreria.  
– Io non sono un _moccioso_!  
– Ah no? – ghignò il fratello.  
– _No_! Sono un supereroe e quando sarò più alto di te ti riempirò di botte!  
– Awww, ma ci speri davvero, scricciolo? Lo sappiamo tutti che io ho ripreso da papà e tu da mamma: sei destinato ad essere _tappo_!  
– Te la farò vedere io!  
Cooper alzò gli occhi al cielo, afferrò il fratellino e se lo tirò sulle spalle, in modo da farlo arrivare al peluche: quando lo tirò giù, Blaine era tutto soddisfatto e col suo cucciolo stretto al petto (e un ricciolo di polvere sui capelli ingellati) – I giocattoli che ti piacciono non si tirano sull’armadio, scricciolo, altrimenti non ci arrivi a riprenderli e pianti un casino finché non te li recupera qualcuno.  
– Ci sarei riuscito _da solo_ – lo rimbeccò Blaine – Mi mancavano solo tre ripiani!  
– Cos’è questo disastro? – esclamò la signora Anderson, entrando nella stanza – Tra poco arrivano le mie ospiti e non voglio sentire baccano. Blaine, levati quel costume di dosso.  
– Ma non voglio!  
– Passi quando giochi, ma quando c’è gente in casa sei pregato di vestirti in modo decente.  
– Ha cinque anni! – esclamò Cooper.  
La madre alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
– E le tue amiche hanno detto che è _adorabile_ – proseguì il figlio.  
– Mai nessuno che mi ascolti in questa casa – sospirò lei, uscendo dalla stanza con le mani alzate in segno di resa.  
Blaine aveva il broncio – Io non sono _adorabile_ – brontolò.  
Quando vide il ghigno di suo fratello, capì di aver commesso un errore fatale.  
– Oh, ma _sììììììì_ che lo sei, _Birdino_! – cinguettò Cooper.  
– _Non ci provare_ , Coop!  
– Ma come noooo? – rispose l’altro, scagliandolo impietosamente sul letto e iniziando a fargli il solletico – Sei così _adoraaaaabileeee_!  
– Smettila Coop! – gemette tra le risate Blaine – Non sono adorabile, sono l’oscuro sovrano della notte!  
Fine del solletico: Cooper giacque in terra, scosso dalle risate come neanche da una crisi epilettica, per dieci minuti, mentre Blaine continuava a chiedergli perplesso – Che ho detto di tanto buffo?


End file.
